New Centauria
Origins In the middle of the Atlantean crisis, a metorite was spotted crashing down to the west of the Andes mountains in South America. Investigators soon discovered a decently sized encampment built around what appeared to be a large transport. Initial contact with the leadership of these visitors revealed their claim to have come from the Alpha Centauri star system. The closest word in the local tongue for their purpose for coming here was "pilgrim," denoting the semi-religious reasons for their long journey. Holdings and Infrastructure Approximately 600,000 Centaurians made the journey to Earth. While there were some unfortunate casualties in the harder than expected landing, the bulk of the expedition emerged from the ship unscathed. Scavenging what technology they could, the pilgrims built a city-sized state nestled in the southern section of the area known as "North Chile." With access to the mineral rich deserts and mountains to the north, and the mediterranean climate around the capital promoting agricultural development, the Centaurians hope to eke out a modest living in order to support their greater objective. Technology Due to the colony ship's rough landing, much of the advanced technology and, worse yet, the computer databanks that stored the information on how to make them were lost. Centaurian ingenuity aquitted itself well, however, and salvage efforts along with much jury-rigging and not a little bit of luck allowed the pilgrims to achieve a technology level equivalent to early WW1 in both military and industry. Military New Centauria's mlitary underwent a massive restructuring following the demonic invasion. Attempts to weaponize the Xenofungus that permeates the country were successful, and the fully trained self defence forces were deployed to watch for border incursions due to the proximity of the Freeholdings of the Old Ones. Culture and Politics Social unity is an important element of Centauri society. Occasionally referring to themselves as the One In All, the core tenet of Centaurian religion is the unity of planet and people. According to Centauri missionaries, humans who lived on Alpha Centauri lived in fractious warfare for much of their history until the advent of "the voice." While keeping the exact nature of this event secret to only those who convert to the "path to the voice," it has been determined that at some point, all of Centaurii culture "spoke" to their planet, and peace was achieved this way. The pilgrims state that their long-term objective is finding Gaia's voice, how they intend to do that however, is something only they know. Attracted by the call to global peace and unity, many citizens of Earth have emigrated to the fledgling nation and swelled its population to 1.6 million. Upon the instigation of the horrific mass sacrifices of virgins in the Freeholdings, millions of families fled, taking refuge in the neighboring countries. This influx has raised Centauria's population to 5.6 million. Exodus By the time the apocalyptic Old Ones invasion had reached its peak, New Centauria had all but given up on its mission of awakening Gaia. Instead, it made contact with the surviving nations of Earth and organized travel through the great exodus gates constructed by the East Asian Technocracy and the Baltic Kingdom. In exchange for providing what little military forces it possessed and the large "tender worms" that maintained home defense, the Centauri government bought passage for their evacuation aircraft through the Technocracy's gate. Despite the traitorous Belkan army on one side, and the Demonic Horde on the other, miraculously, the evacuation planes safely traveled through the portal shortly before the Living God's sacrifice closed it permanently and scoured the planet clean. Essential Statistics Population: 5.6 million Government: Elective Oligarchy Capitol: Gaia's Landing Army Tech: WWI Late Industrial Tech: WWI Early Short Term Goals: Survival Long Term Goals: Survival Alliances: The remnants of ODIN, and the Madrid Pact, all nations participating in the planned Exodus Category:Nation Category:Empire Builder 1 Category:Centaurians